


double knot

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rivalry, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: Seo Changbin double knotted whatever ties you both have.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	double knot

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Changbin :))

Changbin just looked at you in shocked when you tripped over your shoelace. The good thing was you only have a few scratches on your hands and arms, including your knee. Atleast you didn’t fall face flat. You expected him to laugh at you. But after maybe a minute of you both not moving, processing what happened, he immediately offer his hands. Using his force to stand you up, he then dusted the dirt off your clothes.

This is not a usual scene between you two. He’s an enemy. You both competed in a lot of things, in sports and in grades. And don’t even forget that he is always annoying you. Tonight, you are just both going home together because the teacher needed you two. Oh the responsibilities of being a class president and a student council. You are walking in front of him because you are scared of the dark street but he always tries to outwalk you. The supposedly quiet walk turned into a race between you two. And that is why you tripped over your shoelaces. You don’t want to be behind him. What if someone just kidnap you?

You are surpised when Changbin offered his hand. And holding his warm hands in this cold night was such a relief because you are actually dying of cold. Even when you feel that your cheeks are already heating up.

“So clumsy…” he said it not in a teasing way but like you are being scolded. He help you sit down in the waiting shed and he surprisingly brings out an alcohol wipes, an ointment and some band aids. I never expected that the dark guy of our classroom has a first aid kit in his bag. He started cleaning your wounds, putting an ointment on it and finally wrapping it gently with band aids. He is so focused, you can’t help but stare at him. You swallow you nervousness when he gets closer to you.

You are frozen in your sit, and when Changbin notices your state, he backs away. He puts on his annoyed face, “What?!” You immediately shake your head, “Nothing.”

Diverting your eyes from him, Changbin did the same thing. Changbin is making your heart beat faster, to the point you think you’ll have a heart attack. You hear a deep sigh, “Make sure to double knot your shoelaces. And don’t be afraid of someone kidnapping you cause I’m always be by your side. Annoying you probably.”

“So you did knew my fear!” You said annoyed at him. “Why are trying to outwalk me then?” disappointed at him.

“Cause you’re cute when you’re annoyed.” he said whille smiling.

You didn’t reply to him cause you didn’t know how to reply. Is he a friend now? Is he still an enemy to you? You’re not sure but there’s one thing you know, he double knotted whatever ties you both have.


End file.
